A Ride Or Die Tale
by JemiRocks
Summary: You know you shouldn't be doing this. But they are your family, and Shane. And oh how you love Shane so very much, and you both did promise that you were his Ride or Die Girl. Rated M. Read and Review. Not What you expect. Smitchie all the way


**"When I see you something inside me burns and then I realize, I wanna come first" First, Lindsay Lohan**

*******************

**Read with Caution, it is a MATURE fic.**

* * *

You were fourteen years old the first time you ever saw him.

It was a beautiful day, gorgeous even, in the end of spring. It was to be expected, since it had stormed during your trip here. Or maybe it was that you were so used to the cold and cloudy weather in New Jersey that you were just pleased with the dramatic change that was Los Angeles.

It was exactly what you both needed.

After all the problems that had happened in the past few months, your mother finally realized that you needed to get away from that man. After all, it wasn't as if he was your real father. No, that man, walked out on the both of you when you were just a little girl, not even 2. This man was the one who your mother met after your father, the one who seemed like the Prince Charming, who stepped in and took care of the both of you when you needed it most. Your whole life, you were raised to look at him as your real dad, and you even called him that. The two of you were close, and grew even closer everytime your father would unexpectedly show up, claiming he was sorry and wanted to save your relationship, but just claiming it, never meaning it. You gave him so many chances, and everytime he would just break your heart when he broke his promises.

But you always had your stepdad to fall into. He was everything you ever wanted your real dad to be. Besides the problems with your real father, you can't complain that you had a pretty good life. That is, until he lost his job.

Your stepdad, Steve, had always had a good and very well payed job. But when the recession hit, he lost it. He lost it and for months he coouldnt find a new one. Suddenly, all the bills started pilling up and the problems never seemed to end, so he turned to what he thought was an escape. Alcohol. He started drinking and slowly, he started to change. He became distant, and eventually violent. He hit your mom, and she forgave him, giving him every excuse she could think of and receiving only a promise to change in return. He didn't. Instead, he hit you. You came home late from school and he slapped you across the face. That was the moment your mother finally understood you had to leave.

So now here you were, leaving behind everything that had ever been a part of your life, to start over again. Honestly, you had never been happier. This was what you both needed, a new chance at a better life, just the two of you, with no men involved.

Your mother made a few turns after you got off the freeway, and you were mesmerised the whole way as you took in all the different people that there were. Back in New Jersey, everybody seemed to keep more to themselves, but here, here everyone was doing their own thing. You lowered your window and you could hear three different songs blasting from different cars, as well as feel the subwoffer from a nearby car.

You were so lost in your thoughts, that you barely noticed that your mother had driven away from the main streets, and into smaller ones, filled with beautiful houses. You saw her slow down as she turned down one more street and instantly your eyes caught sight of a green sportscar parked outside of a two story house. It looked impeccable and you had to resist the urge to jump out of the car and approach the car to further examine it.

Thats one of the things you got from your father. Ever since you can remember, you've always had an obssesion with cars, particularly race cars. Your mom once told you that your father used to street race. So since you were oldenough to understand, you've studied and learned everything you could about them. When you started high school and all your friends got into cosmetology, fashion design and modeling, you were taking classes in autotech and in music. Because if theres anything that you love more than cars, its music.

You mother stopped the car in front of a two story house, across the street and two houses down from where the car was parked, claiming you were finally home. You wondered if there was any chance you could befriend the people with the car, or if there was anyone you could talk to there. Suddenly, you were brought out of your thoughts when you heard a car fast approaching. You got off the car and looked up, to see a black race car with red designs speeding down the street and stop right next to the green car. The driver got off and turned to look at you.

And that was the first time you ever saw him.

He was wearing black skinny jeans and a black tight fitting shirt under a black leather jacket. His hair was long and straight, falling to his shoulders. His skin was tan, and you wondered what his eyes looked like, but they were covered by a pair of black shades. And that day, was the day that your whole life changed.

When you barely moved, you mostly kept to yourself, fixing things and helping to decorate and unpack everything. The movers had arrived the day after you and your mother, so most of that time was spent trying to fic utter chaos. Soon it was time to start school, and there you met and instantly befriended his little brother, who turned out to be into the same things you are. Before you could even think about it, all of you guys were like a family. You found out that both of their parents had died and now they were living alone. When they weren't eating your moms wonderful food or just watching TV in your house, you were over at theirs, specially after you found out they had a fully functional and working garage, and that they fixed their own cars. It was everything you wanted.

Nate became your confident. You were both into the same things, so you just clicked. His life was cars and music, and when he found out you shared his passion, he always came to you when he had an idea. You helped him write and he helped you. It was a sort of therapy between the two of you, since you both had so many contradicting emotions that it was the only way you could get them out. When he found out your guitar had been stolen, he bought you a new one.

Jason became the big brother you never had. He was constantly making sure you were ok and he treated you like if you were a little girl most of the time, even though he was only five years older than you are. You loved him for that, because he made you feel safe and he gave you the comfort of knowing that someone is always looking after you.

And then there was Shane.

You had a crush on him ever since the first time you saw him. But he was was three years older and interested in things that you werent. In his eyes, you could tell that he saw you like alittle girl, maybe even a little sister, and he became your bestfriend. It was a funny relationship the one both of you had. He would get new girlfriends, and you would hate them, because they were all different than you. They were always taller, and skinnier, and usually blonde. And older. They were always older. He dated one that was his age, and then he dated another one who was three years older than him, only for her to break his heart. And then there were the guys you dated, because you had decided you weren't going to be hanged up on a guy who saw you as his bestfriend. You dated a rocker his age, who he hated. When you turned sixteen, you were caught kissing a guy four years older than him, and he almost went crazy. He was so angry and jealous and hurt at you that he actually forbid you to date him and scared him off, pissing you off completely.

You were so mad at him for trying to control your life, that yoou stopped talking to him for a week, eventually causing Nate and Jason to come an argue for him so you would talk to him again. They said that he was intolerable since you stopped talking to him, so you forgave him.

And that when you started noticing things.

You noticed that when you would talk to him, his eyes would stare at your lips. And that when you wore a dress, the rare times you ever did, his eyes would trace your entire body. When you talked to another boy, he acted like your boyfriend and scared them off. Straight to the point, he stopped seeing you as his little best friend. He started to notice you as a girl.

And you started dating. You remember being shocked when he asked you to be his girl. He seemed so nervous and shy, as iif he thought there was a chance you didnt feel the same way about him. Of course you had said yes, and you have been his girl ever since.

You had just turned 17 and everything seemed perfect. Shane had given you a car for your birthday and had taught you how to race. See, when it came down to street races, nobody could beat him. He and his brothers were considered the kings of the races and nobody messed with them. But then tragedy struck your life.

Your mother died.

Suddenly everything went bad. You fell into a depression that was so big, you tried to kill yourself. You closed yourself off from everyone, and if Shane hadnt helped you through it, you know you wouldnt be here today. After that, the two of you became inseperable. He just became a part of you, and you became a part of him. The two of you connected in a way that some people found hard to believe. Thats when you really started working. You couldnt afford to keep the house you and your mother lived in, so you moved in with Shane and his brothers. Still, there were four of you living there, and the money Jason made in his now garage wasnt enough. So you used your talents to get it. You, Shane, Nate, Jason, and one of their bestfriends Chad started stealing from trucks. You became connected and forpart of the profits, drivers would tell you which trucks were loaded and what route they were taking, making it easy targets for all of you alone in the highway.

You werent proud of what you did, but you had all sworn to not hurt any of the drivers and you only took things that had material value, such as electronics. You were all more than a team, you were a family. You all stuck together through the hard times so you could enjoy the good times you are going through now.

So that brings you back to the present.

You are currently getting ready to go to a race. Youre not racing today, but Shane is, and if one of you goes, you all go. You can hear Nate arguing playfully with his girlfriend Caitlyn, who moved in a couple of weeks ago. Its fun having her around, specially since shes 19, the same age as you, but most importantly, because she is the same gender as you. As much as you love Shane and your brothers, sometimes they cant take a hint that a girl occasionally might need some girl time. You have all grown up so much. You, Caitlyn, and Nate are all 19, Shane and Chad are 22, and Jason is 24.

You put on a pair of black skinny jeans and a silver blouse, with a matching black belt that assentuates your waist and demostrates your curves. You stand in front of the mirror and apply your make up using natural tone and eyeliner, and you blow dry your hair, causing it to turn into waves full of volume. Your jet black hair matches the rest of your outfit. Yoou grabb a pair of heels out of your closet and strap them on.

You always try to look your best when you go out. You like to look beautiful, but never like a tramp or a whore. There are enough of those out there trying to win Shane over. He is the king, and everyone wants to be with him. You know youre possesive over him, but so is he over you. You have other guy friends, but he always looks at them cautiously, almost as if waiting for them to try to steal you away from him.

Everyone knows youre his.

You remember one time one of his drunken friends tried to hit on you. You blew him off but he kept bothering. Then the asshole actually grabbed your butt. You turned around and kneeded him in the groin, but that was the best thing that happened to him that night. As soon as Shane found out what had happened, he had punched him out and you made him leave before he tried to kill him.

You hear the door to the room you and Shane share open and you instantly knew it was him. You can always tell when its him. You were standing in front of the mirror looking at yourself and you pretended to not have noticed his entrance. You felt a pair of arms wrap around your waste and his head reast in your shoulder. Your eyes met his in the mirror.

Your features were so different. His skin was a tan color, while yours was a creamy. Your eyes were big and all your emotions made themselfs evident in them, while his were mysterious and serious. There was not a round shape in his body, while yours was filled with curves in all the right places, something he had proved he loved everychance he got. You felt him turn his head so that his lips touched your ear.

"You're so beautiful", he whispered.

You leaned your head back and he pulled you closer to his body. Electricity ran through your body when you felt his hands start caressing you. He ran his fingertips up and down your arms, only to make their way to your hips. You felt him slip one of his under your blouse and you let out a small moan when his lips connected with your neck, given you open mouthed kisses. His fingers were tracing your curves under your blouse and you gasped when you felt his hand suddenly travel down and cup your mound. You can feel his smirk against your neck. You let out a moan and thrown your head back when you feel his hands start rubbing you through your jeans, but never touching where you need him to.

"Shane", you let out in a pleading moan.

He laughs, but doesnt comply. You let out a frustrated growl and before you can even acknowledge it, he pulls his hand back and slips his hand into your jeans, suddenly hes rubbing exactly where you need him to. Your breath hitches when you feel him rubbing your clit profusely. With his other hand, he presses your butt against his pelvic area and you can feel his hard on against you. His hand goes up your body and starts caressing your breast, slipping a hand under your bra, he playfully teases your nipple. His mouth leans up and he sucks on your earlobe. You let out a loud moan of his name when you reach your climax.

" I love you", you whisper while trying to control your breathing.

He smiles at you, before slipping his hands out of your pants and blouse. He wraps his arms tightly around you and pulls you towards your bed. You giggle when you feel him drop both of you onto the bed and you snuggle closer to him.

"I love you too baby girl, more than anyone else in this world, always and forever" he tells you, and you know he means every single word.

"Together Forever" You whisper.

* * *

**AN: This is my new story. Forgive the grammar mistakes, my Microsoft Word isnt working, so Im using Wordpad and I dont have a Beta yet. Hope you guys like it and it will be a chapter story. Review and tell me what you guys think. **


End file.
